


An Angel Wesley drabble

by annakas



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has to deal with the Wesley problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Wesley drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RimauSuaLay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimauSuaLay/gifts).



Angel had for a time seriously contemplated killing Wesley when he lost his son due to the mans machinations. It was well meant plotting to save the boys life, but still it had backfired and Angel lost the most important person in his life because of it. And that was unforgivable.

It was a first time in centuries when his demon and soul both agreed in something. Namely Wesley had to go, and very painfully as possible.

Now when his son was safely back in his life by some miracle, he could let the hate go, forgive, and make another kind of move.

The demon disagreed and wanted the revenge. But the soul... the soul felt lifted and was going to take what was his whether the demon liked it or not.

After some contemplation the demon agreed. Yes indeed, Wesley would be a perfect match to him. They were going to have so much fun, in bed and outside of it.

Now he only had to get rid of Fred an irritating obstacle. Wesley was his and no one was going to stand in their way, a godess or not. He hadn't carried the name Scourge of Europe for nothing.


End file.
